


Kiss Me

by Alexxxithymia



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:12:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1317727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexxxithymia/pseuds/Alexxxithymia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A song fic to Ed Sheeran's "Kiss Me"<br/>Starts fluffy. Ends kind of smutty</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me

The lights dimmed as we stepped into the middle of the dance floor. A gathering of our friends and families looking on from the sidelines as we take our first dance as man and husband.

"1...2...3...4..."

The soft opening beats began filtering through the speakers. The same beats that played during the first concert I ever went to. The same beats that played during our first kiss at home coming sophomore year. The same beats that bring me comfort whenever he goes back to England to visit. The same beats that remind me of the best thing that's ever happened to me.

His hand left mine only to be wrapped snugly around my waist. Despite having a room full of eyes on us we only had eyes on each other, I was showered in the beams of his bright smile and sparkling ocean eyes. As he started swaying to the music, I hugged him closer by his shoulders and rested my face in the crook of his neck. Barely audible above the music, Gavin's voice filled my ear as he sang along to the lyrics of our song

_Settle down with me_   
_Cover me up_   
_Cuddle me in_

_Lie down with me_   
_And hold me in your arms_

"So I guess we're official?" Ray asked shyly as he drew circles onto the tan skin of his lover's stomach. He was pressed into Gavin's side as their legs lay tangled on Ray's bed. The Puerto Rican was unaware of where their relationship stood after sharing kisses but not words of courtship with the other male.  
Gavin smiled at Ray's obliviousness before kissing his cheek and taking his smaller hand in his, "Yeah, X-Ray, we are."

_And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck_   
_I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet_   
_And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now_

Gavin giggled as his lover's lips brushed his neck then moaned softly when those same lips began to tease a sensitive spot near his collarbone. They made sure that if they were to leave marks, it'd be somewhere easily covered. Sudden thoughts about his relationship with Ray brought Gavin out of his reverie and peeked his attention instead of the lips sucking on his neck. Being one to automatically voice his multitude of random questions without a second thought, Gavin pulled a confused Ray away from him.

"Hey, Ray."  
"Yeah, Gav?"  
"How do you know you're in love?"

Anticipation filled Ray's body. His chest was pressed against Gavin's and he hoped he wouldn't notice his heartbeat going rampant. The Puerto Rican inhaled deeply to the slow his breathing before speaking, "I don't know, Gavin. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know. I been feeling really weird recently." Ray hoped the Brit was taking this is a positive direction but like always, doubt comes in to remind him to not get his hopes up too high. "Like, every time you're around, I just get so much happier. Whenever I hear your name or listen to you talk, my heart starts going mental. Your laugh does weird things to me, dude." Ray giggled at that. "And don't even get me started on what your kisses do to me." Gavin paused, seeming to contemplate before continuing, "I've felt this way for a while and I hope I don't freak you out by saying this too soon, but...What I'm trying to say is that I think I love you, Ray."

Ray's heart swelled upon hearing those words. He'd been harboring the strong feelings for his boyfriend for quite some time but didn't know how or when to tell him about it; Ray was always self conscious about his actions. A smile formed on his lips because at that moment he scolded himself for ever doubting the relationship. Ray kissed upon Gavin's lips the relief he was looking for, "I love you too, Vav."

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved_   
_You wanna be loved_   
_You wanna be loved_   
_This feels like falling in love_   
_Falling in love_   
_We're falling in love_

_Settle down with me_   
_And I'll be your safety_   
_You'll be my lady_

"Do you think we'll ever be able to tell anyone about us?" Ray asked, disrupting the quiet sounds of the pair's breathing as his head laid on the Brit's chest.

Ray and Gavin had began a relationship about three months ago. Ray decided it was best to keep it a secret after being shaken by an offensive comment about homosexuality. Gavin was quick to comfort when he showed up at his doorstep unexpectedly. They were constantly on edge out of fear of being found out and possibly being harmed. Texas wasn't big on liberal thinking, after all.

"I don't know," Gavin replied running his fingers through the smaller male's raven hair, "Hopefully one day we'll be able to...But let's not worry about that because no matter what people may think, you're the X-Ray to my Vav and when you're ready to confess to the world about us then I'll be right by your side." He pressed his lips to the top of Ray's head, "You'll always be mine, love."

_I was made to keep your body warm_   
_But I'm cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms_

"Jesus, it's cold as hell out here!" Gavin exclaimed as he rubbed his hands together to create some sort of heat between them. Austin had dropped in temperature as it was nearing the end of the year and a cold front moved through the area over night.

"I think you describing the weather as 'cold as hell' is a contradiction. Besides, it's December. What'd you expect?" The sky was overcast with grey clouds as the two boys walked together against the direction of which the winds were blowing. The high school had just let out for winter break leaving the pair alone as their friends went out of town for the holidays.

"So what are your plans for break?" Gavin asked while wincing as the gusts stung his reddened, exposed cheeks  
"Well, I now have an excuse to avoid the outdoors so I'll probably to just that by playing video games inside all day."  
"So you're not gonna see me all over break?" Gavin pouted, "We've only been dating for a month and you're already sick of me?"

Ray stopped walking and turned toward his boyfriend, looking up as he spoke, "Who said I'd be at my house? I fully planned on not leaving your room for the next two weeks."  
Gavin grinned. It was a grin that was familiar to many, yet there was still something different about it when it was directed towards Ray, more loving and less playful. "I can't wait," he said as he wrapped his arms around the shorter male.

"God, Gavin, you're freezing," Ray hugged the Brit tighter before letting go, "Let's hurry up and get my stuff so we can go to your place." Gavin looked around then tangled their fingers together before heading off, smiling at the prospect of spending 2 weeks with Ray by his side.

_Oh no_   
_My heart's against your chest, your lips pressed to my neck_   
_I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet_   
_And with this feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now_

Swift lips and heated touches were exchanged frantically between the two lovers, clothes have long since been shed and flung carelessly about the room.

"Fuck, Gavin," Ray groaned as the Brit was down between his legs. His tongue swirled around the tip and teased the slit before he pulled off completely to reach for the lube on the bed to coat his fingers with it. Ray hissed in response to the sudden cold contact as Gavin teased Ray's entrance with a slick finger. As Gavin pumped his finger in Ray, he dipped down to take his length fully in his mouth again. Another finger joined the first one soon after, curling up in search of that sweet spot. Ray moaned loudly and his back arched off the bed -- Gavin had found what he was looking for. He kept his fingers aimed toward the spot continuously pressing his prostate as he swallowed around the twitching shaft in his mouth

"Gavin.....so close. Fuck," Ray panted. Gavin's own erection was throbbing and red, leaking for its own attention but he wanted nothing more than to hear the sweet sound of Ray's climax.

"Cum for me, love," Gavin whispered, his voice raspy, and pumped the erection he held in his hand. A final moan escaped Ray's throat as he came, his seed spilling onto the Brit's hand and splashing on his cheek. Gavin continued to pump as Ray rode out his high and was left too sensitive to touch

Gavin came up to Ray's level on the bed and kissed him softly. The Puerto Rican took a hold of the Brit's shoulders and flipped their positions so he was hovering over Gavin's leaking erection, "I think I'm ready," Ray said looking into Gavin's concerned eyes. "I don't want to hurt you," he sighed cupping Ray's cheek. Ray leaned into Gavin's touch and took his hand in his, "I'm ready," he kissed the Brit's open palm, "I promise and I love you. I want to do this because I trust you"

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved_   
_You wanna be loved_   
_You wanna be loved_   
_This feels like falling in love_   
_Falling in love_   
_We're falling in love_

_Yeah I've been feeling everything_   
_From hate to love_   
_From love to lust_   
_From lust to truth_   
_I guess that's how I know you_   
_So I hold you close to help you give it up_

Fifteen years have led to this moment. Fifteen years of friendship, fifteen years of scrapes and bruises, teasing and comforting, fifteen years of playing superheroes and video games. Fifteen years led to ten years. Ten years of newly expressed feelings and revelations, ten years of a predominantly smooth road with a few bumps along the way, ten years of diving into every nook and cranny of each other's mind and body. Those exclamations of "You're my best friend" fifteen years ago turned into expressions of "I love you" just five years later.

_So kiss me like you wanna be loved_   
_You wanna be loved_   
_You wanna be loved_   
_This feels like falling in love_   
_Falling in love_   
_We're falling in love_

I was ready and willing to fall asleep right there on my lover's shoulder to the lullaby of his voice that was less than pitch perfect but still sweet and melodic. I might as well have been asleep because this moment was better than anything I had ever dreamt of. "I'm so happy right now," I confessed as I brushed out lips together, "You really are the best thing that's ever happened to me. Everyday I feel like I'm falling in love all over again."

"A bit cliche, don't ya think, love?" This received a chuckle from me. "With you I feel infinite. I'm still in awe about the fact that I have the privilege of falling asleep and waking up to your presence. I've been waiting for this moment and I can't even express how happy I am that I get to finally call you my husband. I love you, Mr. Free."

I smiled, the chocolate in my eyes seeming to melt with the presence of oncoming tears, "I love you too, Mr. Narvaez."

As the music was winding down to the final seconds of the song, we shared our second of many kisses that day as man and husband.

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved_   
_You wanna be loved_   
_You wanna be loved_   
_This feels like falling in love_   
_Falling in love_   
_We're falling in love_


End file.
